enobaria and the swords out of nowhere
by wendydirection
Summary: peta bakes a cake for mrs. veverdeen.


~DECIDATED TO THE MODS ON THEMOCKINGJAY LIVERJOURNAL~

Petpa was ferosting a caek itwas mrs. evreened's birthday toady. He wanted to be shore that he coudk maek the cake nice benuf because katnis was mure of a bamf in the HUNGER Gmes than he was and even tho he like knew very wel how to do frostnings. and allso other cake things he KEPT FELING. HUNGRY. during them.

alsoso gail could make snares and petea codunt. so he had 2 do soemtghing to win aktinss's love. and eh could frost cakes so he did. mostly even thougha GALE? was not part of the gamames, KATNIS STRILL payd ATENtion to him and wonce he cot them when they were making out in a colset IN DISTRICT 13 WHEN HE WAS HIJACKS.

eepta had a problesm though. WHAT COLOR SSHUOLD HE MAKE THE CAKE. he wodners. shoueldit be SUN SET ORANGE which is his faoviret coolor. or GRENE which katnesis loves. he deciesd to make a mix of boteh.

Except then when he mixde the coloues he realise theat anigrily "OH NO, THE COLORS MAKE A BAD ORANGE!" shout Petra, not a good grene, so he threu the trash in cake and then sudenly was aproched by DAN GRENE who said u insalt my name feer my rath?! so peeta had to give ALL THE LANDRUY MONEY TO DAN so would not die.

atefer dan geren leaft Petan went to make Caker number 2. "thies one will be good," he thiaught to himself. he wasg mxing the cake together when a nocek come on teh dore. who is it peeta waowndered and he opend the doroe and it was marvles from district 1 who he throught was ded.

"ANGRYYYYY!"

peta fly to under sofa wen he see mrabel SCREEM this word, he thout that sudenly SATAN.

"I am heer to return u to youre rightfell GRAVE!" say marvel then he pull a spear from his pants.

"Wowow thats a loeng separ," Peeta thought amrvel was just hapy to see him. beforme he becaem satean of corpse. marevel THREW THESE SPEAR AT PETEA AND PEAR DUCKED JUST IEN TIME the speer missed his litel peetas but did bruse the big one.

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" eptea CREID AND CREID but then he had tos top because katnises weouadlnt like it if he cried cause she was teh moCekingjay and everyone knows mockingejays dont cry. so he couldnt warcry etiher. he ahde to finnish makein g the caeke.

"marevel, if you dont dead me then Il let you lick my spakaltyulla." PEeta say as he back awae stil scared that marvel will make him dead like him.

BUt amarvel didnt know what that wmeant though the n eh saw something outeside and it was GAEIL selling a fturkey and MARCEL LOVED TEURKY SO HE HAD TO GO EAT IT ALL BYE.

cOOL say peter then I can meak my cake FINALLY OKAY NOOOBOYS EVER LET ME DU MY THING itss alllll about Kaniss, riht? he love Katnis but still like did everything have t2 be aul abot the captol and stuf like rely peeta had ENUF Oof the capitals ESPECIALY THAT GIANT S.

Etpea was angry. he ass NOT in his cakes making zone. so he eknw what he had to do. he tooke out his ipod and put on tailor swift.

"WAI CANT U SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" peeta start 2 sing and sudenly catniss is outside and SNOGING GALE. like ginny and harry in hary poter and sorcerers strone. "YUE BELONG WITFHHHH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" his voice was so anoying that all the cake blew up.

peta cry and run outside to yell at atkis and gail. "MY CAKE JUST BLEW ME EVERYWARE BECUSE OF YOUR KSISING."  
"WUT" Sidd kanntenis. she dint get what he ewas yeleleling about tehn she saw there was CAKE AND CLASS EVERYWHERE becusea the cakes broek all the windows plus peetea's voicse breok them two.

peeta nobodey told you u could sing didne t the capitole TELL U U COULD PUT A EYE OUT LIKE THAT" katnss was very srs and gale sudenly cloff they truned to se his EYE EXPRUEDED.

"NOOOOOoOOOo" shoeut Atkins. Gael was her best ffriends since like a long time. and hwas good to make out with too now whatwas she supopset to do. Eepta Rejoiced. NOWS MY CHANECE he saiy to himself. Agle staired at them waith his ONE EYE in shokk taht this jsut hapepnd how was his otehr eyes gone!

Peta grab katnis. "Karen I have to tel you sometwhing!" katennss say what so peta sight.. "your mom, she... is IN LOBE WITH MARVEL!"

katniss gasp like WHAT. then sudenly it true and behind peetpa APPEAR THE COPLE. they have rings and say our geting mrieed at the capital by SENECA CRENEE! omg.

mres. everedneen was so haypp. but tehsn eh reemmmbered Patrice was making her a birtheady cake. "wheres may cake." she aksed him.

"Oh wosrry it blew up." Peeta loked to the ground ahamshed.

SLAP. that was form aktniss. hes was ANGRIY. "go away i hated you." she snaped at peeat.

"peeta yused his hand to wipe off soem of the cake then give to katnsi. "I am gong to capital too. i FOUND a secret lover. her nme is PRESNDENT COIN."

ookkk" katnesss said. she dient care she didnt even liekd pEta accept when he gave her cheses buns and that bred when sh ws like 11. otehre than that he was boaring.

gale strayed forgoten with his ONE EYE. he decide to skip fandroms and mary mrs. noris.

THE END.  
/lj-cut


End file.
